firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mithril
Type of Character Final Boss Status Alive Appearance A platinum being made of some kind of unusual liquid metal not found anywhere else. Mithril usually takes the form of a Pikmin. At the end of Mithril's stalk, there is a Hero Band, concealing something... Powers A powerful metallic body, with the awesome strength and insane durability that it implies. An absurd amount of metal control, all of which extends even to her own body, granting her even greater power. Mithril's unique physiology, combined with her extreme regenerative capabilities, makes her effectively impossible to kill. After killing Cross, Mithril has developed her own way to nullify the powers of her opponents, allowing her to smash beings otherwise immune to physical attacks. Weaknesses N/A Resistances Everything. Mithril is extremely tough, almost disturbingly so. Immunities Metal, physical blows, and mental interference. Personality Forceful and ambitious, Mithril is an experienced adventurer who enjoys going on exciting quests. That said, she is an intelligent being who strives to better herself, so she always welcomes a good fight, which sharpens her abilities and generally makes for a good time. History Unknown. Themes Main: Pokemon TCG - Club Leader Duel Trivia While I was trying to come up with the Pikmin who Orvtre copied metal control from, Mithril popped into my head. She’s become more awesome than I initially anticipated, and you could even make a case that Mithril is The Hero, and Orvtre is The Lancer, rather than the other way around. Think metal control taken to its natural conclusion. Mithril's metal control cannot be fully copied, and even a partial copy is extremely difficult to obtain. It took three fights (and Mithril allowing it) for Orvtre to get hir copy, and even then, the mimicked power is vastly inferior. Mithril may even be stronger than Orvtre... Tropes that Apply to the Character Chaotic Good, Badass, Chrome Champion, Extra Ore Dinary, Voluntary Shapeshifting, Shapeshifter Weapon, Pulling Themselves Together, The Needless, The Ageless, Immortality (Type III), Healing Factor, From a Single Atom, Nigh-Invulnerability, Implacable Man, Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Reflexes, Person of Mass Destruction, Lightning Bruiser (Quick warning: She’s faster than she looks. Also, she’s not as strong as she looks. She’s stronger. Especially after taking Metal Gate into consideration.), Flash Step, I Am Not Left Handed (Metal Gate), Stronger with Age, Rage Against the Heavens, Only a Flesh Wound, Came Back Strong, Determinator, Blood Knight, Obfuscating Stupidity, Good Is Not Dumb, Awesomeness by Analysis, Genius Bruiser (Hmm...?), Transhuman (???), Took a Level in Badass (Often), Level Grinding, Self-Duplication, Me’s a Crowd, Doppelganger Attack, One-Man Army (Quite literally, in fact), Multi-Armed and Dangerous, Razor Floss, People Puppets (Seems unusually experienced with this), Instant Death Radius (Mithril can morph her body into a lot of sharp, spinning things. Unless you have some kind of resistance to physical damage, it’s best to just stick to ranged attacks.), Defeating the Undefeatable (Beat Libera, who was famous for being this invincible dude. In fact, the only person he had lost to prior to his fight against Mithril is Anti, who has Spiral-esque powers opposite to his. Was the first to kill Cross, who had Zeta's DNA, without using Alpha's power.), Power Nullifier, Super Senses, I Love Nuclear Power, Flight (Why yes, she can fly quite well. This has taken many foes off-guard, along with her speed.), Flying Brick, Action Girl, Combat Pragmatist Category:NyteLurker's Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Boss Characters Category:Progressive Difficulty Bosses Category:Hero Squad Category:Elementals